


His last Thoughts

by Venusable



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27923374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venusable/pseuds/Venusable
Summary: (CHAPTER 5 SPOILERS FOR SDR2)Nagito's last thoughts before he dies.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 33





	His last Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be REALLY short. 
> 
> I'm just doing this as a warmup so... don't expect anything great.
> 
> This also just a test fic, to see what posting on Ao3 is like.

The spear hung above me as I gripped onto the handle of the rope. The pain in my thighs and left hand left tears in my eyes as I waited for my inevitable death. My death will get rid of the despair, it will get rid of the ultimate despair. 

I wonder who the traitor is, could it be Fuyuhiko? Akane? Chiaki? Sonia? Or even Kazuichi? I honestly hope it’s none of them… They’re all going to die, aren’t they? Except for the traitor of course. I hope the traitor Is Hajime. I hope he is the hope, the one who isn’t an ultimate despair. I’d like to believe that hope inside him that I fell in love with was real.

The loud music of the mp3 player rung in my ears, it wasn’t exactly a happy melody, but it provided me with some comfort. I hummed softly as the tape stopped me from singing to the peaceful melody. My mind wandered to different events in my life, my parent’s death, my dead dog, that time I got kidnapped and won the lottery, I’m not sure whether I’m lucky or unlucky. But I’m trusting all my luck into weeding out this traitor.

Am I?

Do I want the traitor to live?

Is this what I want?

Tears dropped down the corners of my eyes and landed on the cement below me. I don’t want this, do I? That’s why I’m hoping *he* will be the traitor, isn’t it?

Hajime Hinata.

Just some lowly reserve course students have gotten my hopes so high huh? 

I hear fireworks blast in the factory, and footsteps rushing near. People talking loudly, as they notice my trap. I let a sigh out through my nose, as I thought of my ultimate wish. What I really want to happen.  
The door opens and my plan falls into place, they all throw the fire grenades and I figured it out.

I don’t wish… to kill the ultimate despairs… I wish… to keep the shining hope… Hajime Hinata… alive.

The poison engulfs the air I’m breathing and slowly I start to lose consciousness. I whisper under my breath, “You… better win… my ultimate… hope…”

The poison drives me into oblivion as I feel the handle leave my grasp, spear falling down onto my stomach and my eyes shoot open, before fading to black.


End file.
